Cazadores
by Ibrahil
Summary: Michael se consigue con que ver fantasmas no es solo algo que el pueda hacer, y que hay personas que no solo los observan sino que le dan caza también.


**Cazadores.**

Autor: Ibrahil

Fandom: A gifted man/Supernatural.

Rating: NC-17

Parejas/Personajes: Mención Sam Winchester/Michael Holt.

Genero: AU – Supernatural - Medicina

Advertencias: Fantasmas

Categoría: Slash – Crossover.

Disclaimer: Aquí

Palabras: 1.798

Resumen: Michael se consigue con que ver fantasmas no es solo algo que el pueda hacer, y que hay personas que no solo los observan sino que le dan caza también.

NDA: Algo que salió luego de ver por fin_ "A Gifted Man" _ la cual había tenido la puta curiosidad desde siempre, en diciembre mas o menos. Tambien, segunda vez que el Sibley Hall sale en mis fics, ¿coincidencias?

* * *

**_- Cuando la verdad es difícil de aceptar – _**

Ver a su difunta ex esposa no era tan traumático cuando estaba solo en su oficina -sin Rita diciéndole las citas que tenia para ese día o alguna tontería- como cuando la veía en la sala de operaciones; tenia que luchar contra cada instinto para no retroceder.

La había visto millones de veces, y aun así no lograba comprender como diablos es que no se iba, "Eres feliz, solo vete" le había dicho en mas de una ocasión. No quería tenerla cerca, porque a parte de ponerle los vellos de punta, le hacia quedar en ridículo cada dos por tres. Aunque aun así, ella mas que nadie parecía comprender por lo que pasaba el, con todos los problemas de su vida, problemas que el no había visto hasta que ella se los había señalado.

Esa noche se había ido caminando a casa, Anna no estaba por ningún lado y por fin Christina se había cansado de llamarle para que le ayudara con Milo, el adolescente que creía en lo sobrenatural tan firmemente que a Michael solo le provocaba correr en la dirección contraria cada vez que se conseguía con esos jóvenes ojos.

No tenia dirección en su cabeza, solo quería caminar y aliviarse, el caso de hoy había sido complicado, uno de esos ricos que le tocaban los cojones con su sabiduría monetaria y que estresaban a Rita mas que nada.

— Disculpe, ¿conoce la ubicación del Sibley Hall? – se sobresalto al darse cuenta que frente a el había un hombre alto, con cara de cachorro apaleado y cabello largo que caía sobre su hombros. - ¿El Sibley Hall?

¿Qué si sabia donde estaba? Por supuesto que sabia, quien se creía este hombre. Quedaba al lado de su clínica, y eso era decir poco, suspiro, este extraño seguramente no tenia la culpa de ser tan ignorante de una ciudad tan patética como aquella.

Levanto la mirada arrogante que sabía que poseía y giro la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando su clínica, pero solo se consiguió con una pared oscura de piedra y un callejón igual de asqueroso que la morgue. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, no sabia como había caminado tanto.

— ¿Esta bien, señor…? – la voz del extraño penetro de nuevo en sus oídos.

— Eh… ¿Cuál es el nombre de este lugar? – pregunto, sintiéndose tonto por responder una pregunta con otra pregunta. – no se donde estoy.

—Pues… - el extraño pareció dudar, viendo sus ropas con ojo critico antes de señalar con una mano a su alrededor. – el tren esta a la derecha, y estamos en la calle Hartley.

¿La calle Hartley? Eso estaba a tres kilómetros de su clínica, que diablos había captado su atención como para terminar aquí.

—Oh seguro, gracias. El salón Sibley esta a dos calles de aquí, pero esta cerrado a esta hora. – señalo, alejándose de la entrada del callejón y del extraño, que asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias. – dijo. – que tenga una buena noche.

Michael asintió, alejándose lo mas rápido que pudo de ese lugar, sin darse cuenta de que no lo hacia solo.

Se sintió nervioso al escuchar los pasos del hombre alto detrás, y se pregunto, como el paranoico en el que se estaba convirtiendo luego de la aparición de Anna, si no le estaría siguiendo. Descarto el pensamiento cuando cruzo la esquina y el extraño no le siguió mas, o al menos sus pasos no se escucharon, solo el motor de un auto encenderse.

Camino tranquilo los siguientes dos minutos antes de que las luces de un auto que pasaba lentamente a su lado, lo sobresaltaran. Cuando alzo la mirada, pudo ver al mismo hombre que le había preguntado la dirección, iba con otro sujeto de cabello corto por lo que pudo ver en la oscuridad, y parecían discutir mientras el de cabello largo rebuscaba en unos papeles.

Se detuvieron en el semáforo al mismo tiempo que el caminaba a su lado, sintió como su corazón salto en su pecho al escuchar lo que el hombre que le había hablado le decía al otro.

—…aunque eso no es todo, dicen que asesino a seis personas, Dean, seis, antes de morirse, y ahora que esta muerto, va su fantasma y mata a dos personas mas, ¿Quién dice que…? – eso que dijo, fue lo que lo impulso a abordar al hombre antes de que el semáforo se pusiera verde.

— ¿Qué sabe de fantasmas y porque me sigues? – dijo demandante, usando todo su poder de convicción en las palabras, y viendo como ambos hombres se sobresaltaban, antes de que el de cabello corto con un rápido movimiento sacara un arma de quien sabe donde y la apuntara a su cara.

El de cabello largo, el hombre que había hablado con el antes, fue quien reacciono primero de los tres, antes de que alguien terminara herido por lo impulsivo del otro sujeto.

— ¡Dean! – chillo, apartando el arma del rostro de Michael, que no se movió, paralizado aun de la impresión. – lo lamento mucho, pero… no le seguíamos, lo juro… ahora, ¿Qué sabe usted de fantasmas?

La pregunta le hizo parpadear antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en peligro, que todo en esos sujetos le gritaba que corriera. Y aunque no corrió, se alejo de la ventanilla, caminando hacia atrás, antes de cruzar la calle.

El sujeto Dean, demostrando que era tan rápido como le había mostrado con el arma, se bajo del auto encendido y lo tuvo presionado contra el pavimento en cuestión de segundos. Hubo un grito por parte del hombre de cabello largo que se bajo del auto, pero que no pudo hacer nada, porque ya Dean, estaba atando las manos de Michael a su espalda, dejándole inmóvil y lanzándole al asiento trasero.

Su cabeza choco contra la puerta metálica y se desmayo.

Para cuando despertó, le costo adaptarse a la luz brillante que le recibió. Había voces en la habitación.

—…eres un bruto. Bruto, te digo. – reconoció la voz como la del hombre alto con apariencia de cachorro.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Podemos soltarlo cuando estemos a salvo y hayamos acabado con el puto espíritu de los cojones, luego de eso que haga lo que quiera. – un movimiento brusco muy cerca de la cama donde estaba le hizo sobresaltarse. Aunque no lo suficiente como para atraer la atención de los dos sujetos.

—Pero… no es la forma, Dean, ese hombre parecía asustado por algo… probablemente ha estado viendo fantasmas. Debiste ver su cara…

—Oh no, se lo que es esto.

— ¿Qué?

— Te enamoraste de Sr. Ojos azules aquí presente.

— ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Dean! Solo… cállate, hombre. No estoy enamorado, y no… no empieces, es solo un hombre, y deberíamos ayudarlo si tiene problemas con fantasmas.

— Oh, dios… primero Castiel, luego ese hombre en Cabo Verde, por ultimo la chica de Sinfield, y ahora este, no puedes ver a alguien con los ojos azules porque el hechizo de la bruja te llega. - ¿Bruja? ¿A que se refería?

—No hay ninguna bruja, Ruby no tenia los ojos azules, ni Jess tampoco, es solo que porque me folle a Cas, estas celoso. – gruño ofendido, parecía que el era el hermano pequeño, podía saberlo porque su hermana hacia lo mismo.

—No estoy celoso, Sam. Cállate. Ahora ocúpate de interrogar al hombre, esta despierto. – Michael se encontró de frente con los ojos verdes de Dean.

—Déjalo, Dean. – el alto se giro hacia el, sentándose a los pies de la cama. – lamento que mi hermano sea un bruto. – dijo, haciendo que el otro bufara mientras caminaba detrás de el, sentándose en la silla del escritorio al fondo de la habitación.

De por mas, el sitio era horroroso, parecía una casa abandonada, con solo la luz de las lámparas que estaban sobre repisas que lucían como si fueran a caerse de un momento a otro.

— No se lo endulces.

— Mira, ¿Qué sabes de fantasmas? – pregunto, esperando una respuesta, y ya que Michael iba a dársela, sin duda era un soñador este chico.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto, en lugar de responder, y sin dejar de ver al sujeto, Dean, ya que parecía el mas peligroso.

—Estamos fuera de la ciudad, en las cercanías de Cornell, pero aun lejos de que alguien te consiga. – fue la respuesta tosca del sujeto del cabello en punta, al otro no pareció gustarle, porque chasqueo la lengua y luego fijo sus ojos en el.

—Mi nombre es Sam, ese es mi hermano Dean, un idiota como ya lo habrás visto. – el sujeto Dean bufo, mientras que el estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con Sam. – cazamos fantasmas. – A eso, abrió sus ojos incrédulos. — Te digo la verdad, cazamos fantasmas, y cada mierda que tus peores pesadillas te puedan regalar. Queremos saber si has visto a este fantasma del Sibley Hall, el que ha estado cometiendo esos misteriosos asesinatos desde hace una semana. Sino sabes te dejaremos ir.

—Sam.

—Dean, le dejaremos ir.

Observo intensamente el intercambio de mirada de los dos hermanos antes de que el de ojos de cachorro se fijara en el de nuevo, regalándole una sonrisa de disculpas.

—No…no se nada de ese fantasma. – dijo, recibiendo un sonido burlón por parte de el que sospechaba era el hermano mayor. – pero… veo el fantasma de mi ex-esposa. – tuvo de inmediato la atención de los dos. – pero ella no mata a nadie, y solo yo puedo verla cuando estamos en una habitación llena.

—Eso es raro. – Dean dijo, enderezándose en la silla e intercambiando una mirada con Sam.

—¿Solo tu puedes verla y escucharla? – repitió Sam, girándose hacia el. Parecía estar analizando cada una de sus palabras.

—Eso fue lo que dije. – contesto, molesto de nuevo, esto era una perdida de tiempo, no debería estar aquí sino en su apartamento, haciendo alguna tontería.

— ¿No puede intervenir en cualquier acto que haga?

—No.

—Probablemente estas loco. – vio intensamente a Dean, que le devolvió una sonrisa picara cuando se fijo en sus ojos asesinos.

Le dejan ir. Por milagro, los hombres parecen ser de los que cumplen su palabra, aunque no es nada agradable que el de cabello en punta le golpee la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente hasta que el alba comienza a vislumbrarse.

Cuando abre sus ojos, lo primero que ve es el rostro de el alto, Sam, mirándole fijamente, preocupado, se ve dulce y no rechazaría despertar viendo esos ojos de colores.

Le cuesta reconocer el lugar, pero cuando lo hace ahoga un grito y se levanta de un salto, mareándose al instante; es su casa, y no tiene idea de cómo estos hombres han descubierto el lugar que habita.

—Ten cuidado. – las manos enormes se posan en su pecho sosteniendo en pie. – decidimos hurgar un poco mas en tu vida, pero prometemos que no nos veras mientras trabajemos aquí.

— ¿Quiénes son? – susurra, apenas alzando la cabeza para ver a Sam.

— Cazadores. Somos cazadores.


End file.
